1. Technical Field
This invention relates to a laminated product such as a non-corrosive metal laminated on aluminum or aluminum alloy and a method of making such a laminated product. In one aspect, this invention relates to stainless steel laminated on aluminum or aluminum alloy and a method of making such a stainless steel lamination on aluminum or aluminum alloy.
2. Background
Stainless steel dominates in many markets as the material of choice because of its corrosion resistance.
However, stainless steel suffers from problems of high cost and heavy parts.